An Arendelle Affair
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: AU in which Hans and Anna have married after Elsa does give her blessing. While the couple is away on their honeymoon, Elsa meets a mysterious (or maybe not so mysterious) stranger. Will the Snow Queen be seduced into opening up her heart? Enjoy, and please Review if you can!
1. Chapter 1: I Could Kiss You

**Chapter 1: I Could Kiss You **

Prince Hans Westergaard and his wife, Princess Anna of Arendelle, were sailing off for their honeymoon. The newlyweds would be gone for three weeks at sea; though the bride's sister, Queen Elsa, was reluctant for obvious reasons (she and Anna lost their parents at sea), she allowed them to continue with their plans. It was just another reluctant acceptance in a long line of reluctant acceptances. When Hans and Anna had approached Elsa for her blessing of their marriage, Elsa had thought her sister to be a little young for marriage, at 18. But Elsa did not want to lose her already estranged baby sister in refusing to bless the engagement, so she permitted the couple's happiness. The royal wedding had been the biggest party Arendelle had seen in years, and had set off a flurry of speculation as to whether Queen Elsa herself might wed someday. The people were well within their rights; newly coronated and at age 21, Elsa would be expected to marry and soon produce an heir, thus securing Arendelle's future. To his credit, the Queen's new brother-in-law had chided the Council for being hasty and asked that Her Majesty be allowed to make her own decision.

That was all the cover Elsa had needed to throw herself into her work - work which involved a chance encounter with surprising consequences.

An ice harvester by the name of Kristoff Bjorgman had requested an audience with Elsa, coming before her and asking if he might be recompensed with a new sled. His old one had been lost after falling off a cliff in a chase with wolves up the North Mountain, which held snow year round. Amusement over the incident had moved Elsa to ask what the man did for a living. Discovering ice harvesting to be his answer had led to an astonishingly long and impassioned conversation about ice. Elsa had promised him a new sled straightaway, and over the weeks and months leading up to the wedding, had even taken it upon herself to visit Kristoff in the royal stablehouse - where the nomadic traveler shared the stall of his reindeer, Sven - to update him on its progress. More stimulating conversations had followed, and though painfully shy and somewhat distrustful by nature, something about Kristoff and his endearing enthusiasm for ice made Elsa open up. So much so, that she entrusted him with her greatest secret - the ability to conjure ice and snow with just her hands. Needless to say, Kristoff had been amazed.

Now, all alone the morning she bade farewell to her family down by the docks, Elsa retreated to the stablehouse and asked Kai to summon Kristoff when he returned from his morning ride. She was filled with nervous but giddy anticipation by the gift that awaited him in the vacant stall next to Sven's.

When Kristoff arrived, Elsa blindfolded him and guided him into the stables. The Queen took off the blindfolds with a flourish. "Ta-da! I owe you a sled!"

Kristoff's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" she beamed, inwardly laughing at herself for momentarily sounding like Anna. "It's the latest model."

"No, I can't accept this..."

"Oh, but you will. My orders. I've named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." She bit her lip. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE it!" And he quite suddenly hugged her. "I could kiss you!"

Elsa stiffened in his arms in surprise and Kristoff must have felt it, for he drew back, although she remained in his embrace. "I mean I'd like to," he qualified bashfully. "Can I... can we... may we...? Wait, what?"

She must have done something, some dip of her head to acknowledge her permission. From the way Kristoff's eyes widened, Elsa knew it. In any case, she thought she felt herself nod. Nevertheless, she was thoroughly unprepared for Kristoff pulling her up against him, cradling her head close, and pushing his lips against hers, sliding her mouth along his.

It was her first kiss.

Elsa's eyes popped open in amazement. Then, in the very next instant, they drooped shut. She found herself bunching his parka up in her fists in tacit acceptance.

Then, all at once, she remembered herself and stepped out of the kiss, gasping. "This is madness! Why are we...? What are we...?" Suddenly, she surprised even herself when she flung an arm about Kristoff's neck and returned the kiss fiercely.

When they broke the kiss at last, Kristoff was gazing at Elsa as if he had never seen her before. Indeed, Elsa was amazed by her own behavior. Still a virgin at 21, she had nonetheless always been curious about men and sexual relations, reading up on... such matters.

Kristoff's icy blue eyes were loaded with questions. Indeed, it was just one question - and more than whether or not he could kiss her again. Elsa read the silent message loud and clear and nodded her head, her expression solemn.

"Yes." Her voice came out in a whisper and the couple came together as one, their faces hovering over each other. Elsa's one hand found itself playing with the nape of his neck.

And then the pair surrendered as their lips met once again, Elsa smiling into the kiss as Kristoff boldly cupped her buttocks, raised her leg to his waist. And then Kristoff swept the Queen off her feet and carried her away, to the privacy of a darkened stall...

* * *

It was many hours later when the soft crash of hay could still be heard. Moaning and groaning, Queen Elsa and her Ice Master rolled through the hay in each other's embrace, still kissing and kissing. Rolled onto her back, a slit in Elsa's ice dress allowed her to spread her legs, spreading herself open before him. A half-naked Kristoff wasted no time in taking her, thrusting in and out of Her Majesty furiously. Clutching her lover close, Elsa undulated against him, writhing in pleasure.

"Mmmm... Hmmmm... Huhhhh... Uhhhh..." Her walls clenched as she came. "OH!"

With a mighty grunt and a weak slam, Kristoff spilt all he had into her. Ravishing her mouth, he came up for air, leaving her panting and breathless beneath him. "I must leave now." Dismounting her, Kristoff tucked himself away and redressed. "You have made me feel so alive. I love you... Elsa." He departed, leaving Elsa still spread-eagled on her back in the stall. The Queen touched her flushed and very kissed mouth, the dripping petals of her sex in wonder.

What was _that_?

A man had kissed her... and kissed her... and kissed her... and she had kissed him back. A man had made sweet love to her. And she had enjoyed it. Still, what the hell did that all mean? Collecting herself, her legs sore and wobbly and shaking, Elsa floated in a lovesick, swooning daze back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking a Husband

**Chapter 2: Taking a Husband **

It was close to three weeks before she saw Kristoff again; Anna and Hans would be due back from their honeymoon any day. Multiple bouts of nausea and sleeplessness had made the Queen suspect all was not well. One simple test later and she knew: there was life with her. She was heavy, great with child.

Elsa immediately went to Kristoff's stall in the stablehouse to see him. When he saw her enter in her ice dress, her hands cradling an as-yet-imperceptible baby bump, he didn't need to ask. He knew.

"Are you...?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, I am."

Elsa saw the way Kristoff's eyes lit up - those eyes she hoped their baby would have. She peered at him curiously. "You want to have it, don't you?"

He nodded. Elsa took a deep breath. "Well, then..." She looked him right in the eye. "Master Kristoff Bjorgman, will you marry me? Be my King?"

Kristoff did not weigh the Queen's proposal of marriage lightly. He knew that he wanted to do right by Elsa and their baby. He wanted to marry and take care of this beautiful woman. And yet, the terror at becoming King hardly crossed his mind as he murmured, "I will."

Elsa smiled weakly. Filled with relief, the Queen and her Ice Master embraced and kissed.

* * *

The Queen did not let the inevitable uproar from her Council dissuade her. It did not matter to her that Kristoff was a commoner; she knew the ways of her heart and wanted to marry for love. Besides, there was a child to think about.

Elsa and Kristoff eloped, swearing a priest to secrecy rather than wait and marry in a normal church wedding. Even so, Hans and Anna returned from sea to find that Queen Elsa was to be wed that very day, to an ice harvester no less. Anna happily gave her sister away, trusting her decision; the shock never left Hans' face for the entire ceremony. When he learned he was also to be an uncle, he nearly fainted.

The bishop blessed the couple and pronounced Kristoff and Elsa husband and wife, and they kissed to cheers. Nine months later, Elsa would give birth to a beautiful baby boy - now first in line for the Arendellian throne. She named him Kristoff Jr. - to remind her of her husband and the man she loved and what had brought them together.

The only drawback, she decided, was that Hans seemed livid that he would never become King...


End file.
